THEATRE MASKS Part 1/2
I recommend to read the DREAD Series, "The Gore Man", "The Gore Man's Cabin", and "There's Something in the Water" to know the lore. I woke up to the sounds of something grinding on a train track. I found myself on the floor with 2 other people. One wore a Comedy Mask, the other wore something like a theatre mask but it had a straight face. We were all awake, I can tell. The Comedy Mask was laying down next to me, handcuffed. I realized I was handcuffed too. I didn't know that they were a thing in Minecraft. The Comedy Mask looked up and down at me, scanning me, then just turned the other way. The mask with a straight face sat up and tried talking to me. "Hey, you're awake too?" I was there for a moment, then said: "Yeah, where are we?" He started breaking the chains on the cuffs with the corner of a metal desk, and said "Not sure where we are, but whatever sick bastard kidnapped us, he managed to make a functioning train with a trailer." I got up and looked out the window. We were moving somewhere. The straight face mask broke the chain somehow, and then helped me do the same. "Whats your name, Tragedy?" I was confused at first, then realized I must have a mask too. A tragedy mask. "Niko, you?" We got the chain to break. "Vick. Nice to meet you." I turned to the comedy mask which just now got up. "What's his name?" I asked Vick. "Sergei. Not sure why, but he isn't very bright about getting the hell outta here." Sergei got up, but nearly fell over when the train made a turn. I asked Vick something I should have asked first. "Why is all this happening, anyway?" Vick seemed to be searching through the metal desk. "I've been tryin' to ask Sergei, but he only responds with a grunt or 'Leave me alone.' the guy's weird, and I can tell has a strange backstory." Sergei finally said something. "I can hear you guys, you know. I'm not deaf." Vick turned to Sergei. "That's strange to hear you saying that. You were the one that was bleeding from the ears a month ago." While they talked, I noticed a key fall out from behind the table at the next turn. A lockpick. I turned to the two of them. "Anyone know how to lockpick a train door?" I held up the pick, and Vick took it saying "I'll give it a shot." While Vick and I tried at the door for a few minutes, Sergei broke his chain, too. "Look who finally decided to break out." Vick taunted. Sergei didn't say anything, so we just continued to unlock the door. At last, the door opened, which led to a run-down, eerie passenger car on the train. "Why would he need this?" I said in my head. It wasn't like he help more theatre masks. As far as I can tell, it was only the three of us. We all looked around. "Alright, so this was quite easy, now we just gotta get something to open that door." Vick proudly said. "Or just stop the train," Sergei mumbled. "Stopping the train means we would have to get past the creepy dude," Vick argued. It took several minutes, but we finally found something to pry it open. Sergei pulled out a what was like a pipe. "I found this if you need it to get out." We both looked at him. "You're not coming with us?" Vick asked. Sergei sighed and said "Look, I've been here longer than any of you ever did. I have been cursed to be like who I am, and it will always be me. I like it here, and if you don't, you don't need to. Go ahead, I'm not stopping you." We stared at him for a moment, eventually pried open the car door. We waited for the right time then jumped out safely. We managed to find a run-down village to stay the night in. The next day, we searched the houses of the village. We were shocked by what he saw. The Skeletons of the villagers were everywhere, some had dried out tears around their eyes, and some still had some skin, and some were alive, but starving to death, which we both didn't have anything to give. We also found the skeleton of a creeper in a small cage in one of the large houses, which was very, very odd. We left before any of us puked. Vick suddenly remembered something. "Hey, Sergei's house was just up this hill! We can find useful stuff there!" We headed up the steep hill, and sure enough, there was a weathered, wrecked and mossy cabin. We looked inside and Vick knew where everything was, even the location of Sergei's other house, a few islands away. We looked around the house for answers. We stumbled across a cave, with completely symmetrical walls. While exploring, we found a dreadful room. Skeleton heads of villagers were hanging from the ceiling. Blood was dry on the walls. Several other skeletons were about, but one thing interesting we saw was a ripped up book. A Journal. We blew the dust off the cover, and it read "DESCENDANT". Both of our reactions were "What the hell?" The only readable page said something about a sick man with his friend, Ivan. The man hid the sickness from Ivan, and why is unknown. All of these people are unnatural. This world has encountered many supernatural things I can tell. I'm glad it's over for them. A bloody and strange colored enchantment book was barely able to be seen, but I saw it and picked it up. It had no cover, and when we opened it, it read on the only page that was written on: "COME BACK" with the head of a reindeer sketched on the top of the paper below the words. This was either Ivan or the man, but we both think it was Ivan, because it seems as if they wrote this when they died of the sickness, and Ivan was distressed. We couldn't theorize for long, we heard footsteps coming to the door. We both hid in different spaces. The booming footsteps of whoever was there stopped at the door. It then opened the door and walked in. The creature was badly hurt, cuts formed all over him, and chunks of him also seemed missing. What seemed worse was the fact he had the head of a reindeer. He looked around, then collapsed. Not dead, but it seems that was fell unconscious of blood loss. We both crawled out of our hiding spaces. Vick looked at what we think is Ivan. I felt bad for him, and Vick did, too. "What could have done this?" I said to Vick. He checked the cuts. As far as I know, Vick is amazing at figuring out what caused things. "I recognize what type of blade he could have been cut with...those marks are just like a machete cut..." Vick was shaking in fear, despite the mask, I can see the fear in his eyes. He looked at me, and I was very confused. "...Sergei's method of killing is with a machete...nothing else in Minecraft uses that..." Expect Part 2/2 to come out soon! Part 2/2 will be the last part of The Gore Man Series. If your curious about the lore of this dreadful world, go back and try to put all the pieces together. Part 2/2 will throw in your final puzzle piece hopefully. Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate to Long MC Creepypastas Category:To be continued